mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Rolento's version Tylor the Hedgehog's version Pingurules's version Tako's version MUGENX's version BIRD's version SNS' version Cyberlizard's version KoopaKingdom.com's version DemonicDrPhil's version Exclamation_Question's version Paper Yoshi ROMASAGA EX's version DRACUL's version Mario11766's edit is currently offline Idiot's Yoshi Egg Red Yoshi Black Yoshi Dark Yoshi Tanicfan22's version MetalGuy213's version Sensei Yoshi |Origin = Mario}} Yoshi is a character from Nintendo's Mario Universe. He has the ability to eat enemies with his long tongue and either spit them out or turn them into eggs. His home is Yoshi's Island named after himself, he has known Mario ever since Mario was a baby (as seen in Yoshi's Island for the SNES). He first appeared in Super Mario World for the SNES. In M.U.G.E.N, Yoshi has been made by many creators. Drede17XI's version Despite boasting being one of the earlier versions of Yoshi in M.U.G.E.N, this green dinosaur happens to be an odd spriteswap of Super Mario. While it attempts to deviate from the base, its beta state leaves it in the dust with two, messily implemented Specials and not much else. Mike's first version One of the first Yoshi characters to exist in M.U.G.E.N, it is fairly easy to pick up and play for newcomers due to its abundance of projectiles. Aside from the prominent visual upgrades, Mike's second Yoshi does away with some of the fire-based attacks present in the first Yoshi and gives the character two charge attacks; a significant number of the character's move activations have been remapped to coincide with the transition from six-button to four-button gameplay. YochiThMaster333's version This version of Yoshi may seem like a regular Yoshi's Island-inspired conversion, but its usage of a generally negatively-looked template, alongside odd-ranged Normals and overpowered infinites, may make you want to consider not counting this egg before it hatches. Mike's Metal Yoshi (new) Bundled with his second version of Yoshi, Metal Yoshi is a metal version of his second version of Yoshi; despite Mike stating that it gains properties similar to the metal characters in the Super Smash Bros. series on his websiteMS Space - MUGEN SECTION, it is actually quite different. While this form has slower movement velocities, he has super armor rather than a low recovery time, certain unblockable moves, and the ability to completely evade damage at random intervals. An oddity with this character is that it has both super armor and the ability to block attacks - a combination of abilities that, when added with the above, make him both really difficult to take down and really cheap, not to mention he still retains the same, challenging A.I. from the normal version. It should be noted that occasionally his super armor fails to work, putting him into a standard hitstate - this tends to happen when hit multiple times in quick succession, or when hit with a powerful attack. 'Stats' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos LS MUGEN Brawl #55:Yoshi(me) vs. Godzilla MUGEN Yoshi Party References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kart Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Amphibians and Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Species Characters Category:90's Characters